far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
A.C.R.E. Corporate Titles
For A.C.R.E. military titles, see C.O.R.E. Ranks. :See also A.C.R.E. Employee Generator. This page contains information that is not consistent with the current state of the Far-Verona Faction Turn game due to possible faction death, merger, splitting, complete rebranding, or other cause. Go here to see what happened to them. Leadership The A.C.R.E. Corporation is controlled by a Board of Directors. All Directors are heads of their own departments and have equal voting rights on board meetings. Directors are former nobles who have given up their noble titles, most often due to a lack of opportunity for advancement. Some also give up their titles due to a feeling of not fitting in with their house. Members of the nobility who join A.C.R.E. are placed in upper management positions, from which they have the opportunity to advance to Director. While there is no official barrier to Directors of plebeian origin, this is an exception. Advancement from middle to upper management without nobility requires truly exceptional talent. Senior Management The highest-level executives in senior management usually have titles beginning with "chief" forming what is often called the C-Suite. The traditional three such officers are chief executive officer (CEO), chief operations officer (COO), and chief financial officer (CFO). Depending on the management structure, titles may exist instead of, or be blended/overlapped with, other traditional executive titles, such as president, various designations of vice presidents (e.g. VP of marketing), and general managers. Certain other prominent positions have emerged, some of which are sector-specific. For example, CEO and chief risk officer (CRO) positions are often found in many types of financial services companies. Technology companies of all sorts now tend to have a chief technology officer (CTO) to manage technology development. A chief information officer (CIO) oversees IT (information technology) matters, either in companies that specialize in IT or in any kind of company that relies on it for supporting infrastructure. Many companies now also have a chief marketing officer (CMO), particularly mature companies in competitive sectors, where brand management is a high priority. A chief value officer (CVO) is introduced in companies where business processes and organizational entities are focused on the creation and maximization of value. A chief administrative officer may be found in many large complex organizations that have various departments or divisions. Additionally, many companies now call their top diversity leadership position the chief diversity officer (CDO). However, this and many other nontraditional and/or lower-ranking titles (see below) are not universally recognized as corporate officers, and they tend to be specific to particular organizational cultures or the preferences of employees. Specific corporate officer positions * Chairman to the board – The Chairman reports to the board of directors, which in turn elects and removes the officers of a the corporation and oversees the human, financial, environmental and technical operations of a corporation. ** A CEO may also hold the title of chairman, resulting in an executive chairman. In this case, the board frequently names an independent member of the board as a lead director. ** Executive chairman – the chairman's post may also exist as an office separate from that of CEO, and it is considered an executive chairman if that titleholder wields influence over company operations. ** Non-executive chairman – also a separate post from the CEO, unlike an executive chairman, a non-executive chairman does not interfere in day-to-day company matters. Across the world, many companies have separated the roles of chairman and CEO, often resulting in a non-executive chairman, saying that this move improves corporate governance. * Chief of Staff is a corporate level manager who has overall responsibility for the staff activity within the company who often would have responsibility of hiring and firing of the highest level managers. They can work with and report directly to Directors and the chief executive officer. * Commissioner * Financial Control Officer, FCO or FC, also Comptroller or Controller – supervises accounting and financial reporting within an organization * President – legally recognized highest "titled" corporate officer, and reports directly to the of the board of directors. There is much variation; often the CEO also holds the title of president. * Secretary or company secretary – legally recognized "titled" corporate officer who reports to the board of directors and is responsible for keeping the records of the board and the company. This title is often concurrently held by the treasurer in a dual position called secretary-treasurer; both positions may be concurrently held by the CFO. Note, however, that the Secretary has a reporting line to the board of directors, regardless of any other reporting lines conferred by concurrent titles. * Treasurer – legally recognized corporate officer entrusted with the fiduciary responsibility of caring for company funds. Often this title is held concurrently with that of secretary in a dual role called secretary-treasurer. It can also be held concurrently with the title of CFO or fall under the jurisdiction of one, though the CFO tends to oversee the finance department instead, which deals with accounting and audits, while the treasurer deals directly with company funds. Note, however, that the treasurer has a reporting line to the board of directors, regardless of any other reporting lines conferred by concurrent titles. * Superintendent * Owner (sometimes proprietor or sole proprietor, for sole proprietorships) * Partner – Used in many different ways. This may indicate a co-owner as in a legal partnership or may be used in a general way to refer to a broad class of employees or temporary/contract workers who are often assigned field or customer service work. Associate is often used in a similar way. * Vice Chair or Vice Chairman – officer of the board of directors who may stand in for the chairman in his/her absence. However, this type of vice chairman title on its own usually has only an advisory role and not an operational one. An unrelated definition of vice chair describes an executive who is higher ranking or has more seniority than executive vice president. Sometimes, EVPs report to the vice chair, who in turn reports directly to the CEO (so vice chairs in effect constitute an additional layer of management), other vice chairs have more responsibilities but are otherwise on an equal tier with EVPs. Middle Management * Supervisor * Foreman * General manager or GM * Manager * Of Counsel – A lawyer working on a part-time or temporary basis for a company or law firm. * Vice president – Middle or upper manager in a corporation. They often appear in various hierarchical layers such as executive vice president, senior vice president, associate vice president, or assistant vice president, with EVP usually considered the highest and usually reporting to the CEO or president. Many times, corporate officers such as the CFO, COO, CIO, CTO, secretary, or treasurer will concurrently hold vice president titles, commonly EVP or SVP. Vice presidents in small companies are also referred to as chiefs of a certain division, such as vice president for finance, or vice president for administration. = List of chief officer (CxO) titles Category:A.C.R.E. Category:Legacy